


Nothing Good

by seryle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seryle/pseuds/seryle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel stood at the alter, languidly studying the cross on the wall. His trenchcoat dripped from the blood of the worshipers, who lay strewn across the floors, the isle ways, in between the pews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Good

Stepping into church caused an involuntary shudder to run down Meg's spine. It was blasphemy enough, her walking in here; to be summoned by God himself made the occasion something beyond unholy, but there was little to change about that. He spoke and she obeyed. She did not care to explore the consequences of breaking that thought pattern. Sighing, Meg squared her shoulders and pushed the entryway doors open, preparing for whatever he commanded next, though nothing could have prepared her for this sight.

Castiel stood at the alter, languidly studying the cross on the wall. His trenchcoat dripped from the blood of the worshipers, who lay strewn across the floors, the isle ways, in between the pews. Spatter decorated his face, his tie, his shirt. Meg made her way slowly, cautiously, through the maze of the dead. To go in was a very bad idea. To leave was a much, much worse idea.

"I warned them, you know," he stated, rather sadly, as though it were a shame for it to have come to his. "I came here not one week ago and told them if they did not stop their bigotry and lies, acting falsely in my name, I would return and punish them," he traced his fingers lightly along the wood panel of the alter, delicate touch full of reverence. "And for my kindness I am mocked," his voice turned harsh, his hands balled into a fist that smashes through the wood as he spoke, "and scorned!"

"I am a just god," his eyes turned to her, with a gentleness that bordered on pleading, "am I not?"

"You are," she confirmed, kicking a 45 year old soccer mom out of the way to give them space to stand together. Something close to insanity must have gripped her then, for the next words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them, “You commanded, and I obeyed. They have the same choice.”

His gaze narrowed, all attention now focused to her. “That you did,” he murmured, a small smile spreading across his face. The secretive grin hid a great reserve power, his gifts as frightening as his punishments. Meg was as terrified as she was turned on. A second shudder ran down her spine, this one of a different origin, and licked her lips as her breath quickened in anticipation of what he would think of next.

Castiel wrapped an arm around her waist, trapping her from movement. He ghosted his lips up her neck, his right hand firmly in her hair, holding her head in place.

“And I reward those who obey,” he whispered into her mouth. She curved around him, trying to close the distance, give way to that carnal contact, but he held fast. He pushed, almost gently, on her shoulder.

“Kneel. And wait.” Meg obeyed, hoping and knowing what would happen next, on her knees yet still grazing her fingertips along his leg. He smiled at her eagerness, at how willing she was to follow his every command. He undid his belt, slowly, letting the leather slide all the way out the side before starting on the button of his trousers. Meg licked her lips, eyes wide with want, biting down a moan as he slid down his pants just enough to allow his cock to slide free. True to her word, she did not move until he commanded it. “You may begin.”

She cupped his cock in both hands, like a gentle lover would cup their partner's face, taking in all of him and sucking until he hardened beneath her lips. Few things turned her own more than knowing her mouth could quicken the cock of god himself. She sucked him in once, twice, until he was so large she was choking on his length, and had to ease up to continue. Castiel ran her fingers through her hair in approval, cupped one hand on her cheek as he spoke.

“See? Am I not benevolent?” he asked, Meg humming as an answer, eyes straining to look up at her lord. She let his tip rest at the back of her throat, putting extra pressure on the sensitive head as her lips worked around the base. Castiel smiled down at her, at the effort she put into pleasing him. Meg rolled her own leg so she could rut against it, needing some form of friction as her own body worked itself into frenzy. “Am I not kind?”

She bobbed along his length, feeling his orgasm mounting, his muscles clench and cock tighten. She took him in, deep throating, for in the high of his pleasure Castiel tightened his grip on her hair and began thrusting, fucking her mouth with a lusty abandon. As he came he held her firm, flush against his skin, giving her no choice but to swallow every drop of her own handiwork. She licked him clean, tongue clearing out the sensitive slit, lapping up the sweat on his skin. Cas placed his finger under her chin, pulling her upwards with a simple touch. He kissed her, tasting himself along with her sweetness, staring contentedly in her eyes when he had finished with her mouth.

“You worship me very well, Meg.”


End file.
